


Captain After All

by msrogersstark, TazersKaner (msrogersstark)



Series: Tumblr prompts [8]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/msrogersstark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/TazersKaner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny's upset about the game. And most games in general.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain After All

**Author's Note:**

> Quick unbetad fic for tumblr.

Johnny was tired. Emotionally, and Physically. And he hadn't even played his best. He hadn't scored, hit the net, made good passes and his team lost. Again. 

He was the last one out of the dressing room again, Kaner watching him closely before leaving. Johnny could see he was upset too, he couldn't put the puck in the net. But he wasn't the reason they were losing. Kaner was playing well. Everyone was. Except Johnny. 

When he got home, he changed into his work out clothes and did his routine push-ups and sit ups. Then he did more to work his body hard, punishment for not playing well, not competing well enough. Not leading well enough. He showered again, his muscles relaxing under the hot spray. Only, he wasn't relaxed. It was two points they hadn't gotten. Another loss that could have been avoided. He'd seen Crow's face after the game and he couldn't shake it from his memory. He looked crestfallen, tired of missed shots, missed plays, simple mistakes. But it wasn't Corey's fault. It was Johnny's. 

He didn't sleep that night. 

 

Sharpy slammed his hand into the shower stall. It didn't crack but he wanted it to. Something. Had. To. Change. He lay down on his mattress, picturing Johnny in his apartment, alone. He'd become familiar with this routine, everyone had. Johnny wouldn't sleep, wouldn't stop pushing himself, trying to find answers. Something. Had. To. Change. 

The next morning at practice, Johnny and Q didn't make them skate. But Johnny skated hard. Harder than any of them. He put puck after puck on Crow and Raanta. He passed puck after puck, tape to tape to Hoss, Sharpy, and even Kaner. He pounced on loose pucks, created turnovers and even checked Duncs hard enough into the boards that Duncs had had to take a seat to shake it off. 

But no matter how many shots at practice, he couldn't win for his team. When they'd gotten off the ice, Kaner watched Johnny trace the C on his chest. Johnny wanted tare it off and throw it in the trash. He wanted to tell Q that someone else deserved the C. Someone else like Sharpy, Duncs, Seabs, anyone. Just. Not. Him. 

Johnny was first out of the dressing room for once and Sharpy tapped his stick against the bench, calling the team to attention.   
"Something has to be done." Sharpy said. "Johnny isn't happy."   
The team looked at one another.   
"We have to win for him."   
"I'll do it." Kaner spoke up. He looked determined to win. Determined to do whatever it would take to make Johnny happy.   
"Then it's settled." 

Next game, Kaner scored on his first shift. He skated past the bench, stopping at the end beside Johnny.   
"That was for you." He said quietly. "And so's the next one." 

On his next shift, he scored again, pointing at Johnny in the celebration. 

The team kept it up, Kaner scoring 4, each one increasing the smile on Johnny's face. 

They won, creaming the other team and Kaner was named first star. 

 

Johnny and Kaner were the last ones in the dressing room and it was Johnny who spoke first.   
"Why?"   
"Why what?" Kaner asked.   
"Why were those goals for me?"   
"Because you deserve them. You deserve a win." Kaner stood up and walked over to Johnny, kissing him softly. "You are our Captain after all."


End file.
